


Till Death Do Us Part

by AgentCarter15



Series: Peggysous Collection [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daniel's POV, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Howard's sorta in it, peggysous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCarter15/pseuds/AgentCarter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@thephanimal on tumblr requested Daniel reminiscing about his past with Peggy on the eve of their wedding. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Death Do Us Part

 Daniel took a deep breath as he looked in the mirror, straightening his tie for the hundredth time.

 

 "Danny boy, I think it's straight enough. You're gonna wear it out if you keep messing with it." Howard Stark's voice cut through Daniel's thoughts, and he smiled ruefully.

 

 "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I can't help it, I'm just so-"

 

 "Nervous?" Howard finished for him. "Yeah, trust me, I get it, pal. I'm not the nervous type and even I almost passed out proposing to Maria. I don't even know how I'll handle the actual wedding." Daniel chuckled at Howard's rambling, recalling the day his friend had asked for his help proposing.

 

 Remembering that sends his mind back to his past with Peggy. He couldn't believe they were finally here. They'd both been through so much, and there was a time when he never thought they'd ever get this far. But now here he was, getting ready for the moment he'd stand there as Peggy walked down the aisle towards him. His mind wandered to the day he first met her.

 

  
  _Daniel stared in shock at the beautiful brunette standing before him, introducing herself as Agent Peggy Carter. He started a little at her accent, but he shook her offered hand with a smile, quickly introducing himself as the newest SSR agent. He grimaced as her eyes took in his crutch and limp, bracing himself for either the sickening words of pity or the scoff that he shouldn't be in field work. But neither came. Instead, she said simply two words._

_"How long?" Daniel was taken aback, immediately knowing she was asking how long since he'd been back on his feet. Or rather, foot._

_"Um, six months. It's been about a year since it happened but, uh, I wasn't healed enough for the prosthetic until then. And even then I should've waited longer but I couldn't stand just sitting around. I wanted to do something," he answered, "But people don't seem to want to hire a cripple," he said somewhat bitterly. He surprised himself with how much he'd told her. She smiled softly at him, nodding._

_"I know the feeling," she said. "During the war, I was constantly needed, constantly being made useful. They needed all the help they could get. Then the war ended, and I suddenly was placed on the back burner. No one wants a female agent anymore. We're no longer the "necessary evil" we were before. All I do here is file things and fetch lunch. But I satisfy myself with the knowledge that I've had more field experience than half these agents put together," she said with a fire in her warm brown eyes._

  
 Daniel smiled softly as he recalled that moment, the moment he'd first fallen in love. His thoughts began to wander again, to the day he decided to move on, not knowing she returned his feelings. He could still hear the shock in her voice when he'd told her he was leaving.

 

_  
"You're what?" she asked in confusion. Daniel sighed, rubbing his eyes with his free hand._

_"I'm transferring, Peg. I've been offered the position of Chief at the new SSR L.A. Division. And I've decided to take it," he said softly. He didn't tell her that she was the reason he was leaving, how could he? Peggy stared at him for a while before speaking._

_"That's...that's fantastic, Daniel. We'll be sad to see you go, but I'm sure you'll make a great chief." Daniel's heart broke with her words, although he wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he'd been expecting her to protest, to beg him to stay. But a part of him had hoped. He gulped as he shook her hand slowly before she gave him a sad smile, turning to leave. As he watched her walk away for what he assumed was the last time, he couldn't fight the tears that spilled onto his cheeks._

  
Daniel thanked his lucky stars that that hadn't been the last time. He remembered the day she came back into his life again, how awkward and painful it had been when she had asked him for a drink and it had been his turn to turn her down. The day he'd almost lost her permanently, and had finally realized that he hadn't really moved on. The day he broke it off with Violet. Daniel chuckled slightly as he remembered the day he had finally told her how he felt. He'd never felt so terrified.

 

  
  _Daniel shifted his weight nervously as he waited for the door to open. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the door opened reveal a surprised Jarvis._

_"Agent Sousa, what a delightful surprise. Please, do come in." He stepped aside to allow Daniel to enter, and led him into the hall. "Can I get you anything, sir?" he asked, and Daniel shook his head._

_"No thank you, Jarvis, I'm actually here to see Peggy. Is she here?" he asked anxiously. Jarvis nodded, before disappearing. Daniel paced the small hall, freezing when he heard Peggy approaching. She walked in slowly, still not fully healed from her fall a couple months before. She smiled at him._

_"Daniel. It's good to see you. Come on, we can sit in the parlor." She led him through a nearby door into a small parlor furnished with a fireplace and several comfy chairs. After they say down, Peggy turned to Daniel._

_"So, what brings you here? How is Violet?" she asked pleasantly. Daniel sighed, looking at the ground. Peggy gasped. "Daniel, I'm so sorry. I never dreamed she'd turn you down, I-" Daniel quickly cut her off._

_"No, she didn't turn me down. I actually asked her the day before your, um, accident." Peggy frowned in confusion and opened her mouth, but Daniel continued before she could speak. "She broke it off, a few weeks ago," Daniel said numbly. "She-she said it was for the best. She said she wanted me to be happy, and that she knew now that she couldn't make me as happy as...someone else could," he finished lamely. Peggy inhaled sharply._

_"What do you mean, Daniel?" she asked slowly. Daniel took a deep breath and stood up, taking the plunge._

_"Peggy, I-I thought I'd moved on, and I had, until you came back. And I tried to fight it, I really tried, Peg. And I might have succeeded if it weren't for what happened to you. I thought I was gonna lose you forever, and I couldn't stand it. Violet, she realized that, and she told me she wanted me to be happy. And I'm sorry, I know this is terrible timing and I know you love Wilkes, but I-" he was suddenly cut off by Peggy's lips on his, and he stood frozen in place as she pulled away, tears in her eyes. "Peggy? But I thought-" he stuttered to a halt, as Peggy smiled at him softly._

_"You thought I loved Jason. I'll admit, I admired Jason, I was intrigued by him, I liked having someone show affection for me. But I don't love him, Daniel. I love you," she whispered, taking his hand in hers. Daniel certainly hadn't expected this. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, sighing in relief._

_"I love you, too," he murmured in her ear._

  
 Daniel felt his lips tingle slightly in memory of that kiss. Peggy wasn't an overly affectionate woman, but that made each of her kisses that much better. And he would be the one to feel them for the rest of their lives. His eyes filled with joyous tears as he replayed the day he'd asked her to marry him. It was the best day of his life, to be beaten, he knew, only by tonight.

 

_  
It was a beautiful, starlit, August night as Peggy and Daniel walked through the park hand in hand. Peggy was in one of her rare affectionate moods, and she leaned her head on Daniel's shoulder as they strolled. Daniel could feel the ring box against his thigh, where it sat patiently in his pocket for just the opportune moment. He'd spent forever picking out the perfect ring and planning the perfect night. He was determined not to mess it up._

_As they approached a bench, Daniel suggested they sit down for a minute, in the pretense that his leg was bothering him. As they sat down, Daniel reached his hand into his pocket, ready to pull out the small box. Facing Peggy, he was surprised he didn't feel nervous. He just felt incredibly happy._

_"Peggy," he began slowly, taking her hand in his free one, "I've loved you since that very first day we met. We've been through hell and back, you and I, alone and together. You've been with me through thick and thin, through pain and happiness. You've helped me become the man I always wanted to be. And I want to continue to stick by your side, for the rest of my life." Daniel knelt down on the sidewalk in front of Peggy and opened the ring box. "Peggy Carter, will you be my better half for as long as I live?" He whispered quietly, just loud enough for her to hear. Peggy gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. Tears began to gather in her eyes as she quickly nodded her head._

_"Yes, Daniel, yes! Of course," she exhaled quickly. Daniel took her left hand in his and slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, tears blurring his eyes as he looked up at her face. Peggy looked down at the ring on her finger and laughed happily before pulling him into a blissful, perfect kiss._

  
 Daniel was pulled from his thoughts by Howard's hand on his shoulder.

 

 "It's time, pal," he said simply, a small smile on his face. Daniel nodded once, breathing deeply as he checked his reflection one more time in the mirror. With the memory of her happy face fresh in his mind, Daniel headed towards the beginning of the rest of his life with Peggy.


End file.
